


take off

by neocxxlture



Series: riffle shuffle [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, they have a good time, theyre so in love its sickening, this is just self-indulgent bs, vacation shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 16:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19397719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neocxxlture/pseuds/neocxxlture
Summary: Their first real vacation takes them abroad.It’s just the two of them. Granted, they’ve been on vacation together before, to visit their parents respectively, but this feels different – they’re gonna be alone, just the two of them, for the entire duration of the trip. It feels special, somehow. It makes Kun feel giddy with anticipation.





	take off

**Author's Note:**

> is there any real reason why this exists? not really. ITS SUMMER! IM IN A SUMMER MOOD!

Their first real vacation takes them abroad.

It’s just the two of them. Granted, they’ve been on vacation together before, to visit their parents respectively, but this feels different – they’re gonna be alone, just the two of them, for the entire duration of the trip. It feels special, somehow. It makes Kun feel giddy with anticipation.

Their flight is scheduled to leave at 6:30 in the morning. They take the cab at 3 and get to the airport just in time to be let through to customs. At 5 they sit down to wait for their gate.

Kun loves the airports. He loves the atmosphere of them, the sense of urgency and excitement of travelling. And then there are, of course, the planes themselves, which Kun admires from the windows whenever he can catch a glimpse.

Yangyang yawns next to him. Kun turns his eyes to look over his face; he opted to not nap before they left, “Are you tired?” He asks him, in a low voice, not willing to disrupt the calm space around them.

“Not really,” Yangyang says, and Kun knows it’s not quite true by the way his eyes seem to want to flutter closed.

Kun huffs out a laugh, he can’t help himself. “Alright. I could drink a coffee though. Want some?”

Yangyang seems to consider it, but in the end shakes his head. “I can wait until the flight. I’ll sleep then. Don’t worry about me.”

Kun gives him a smile and a nod, standing up, “I’ll be right back, then.”

He leaves Yangyang at the seats and walks around the duty-free shops in search of caffeine. It takes him more time than he expects it to, as he keeps stopping at the different shops to look at the products, but in about twenty minutes he returns, a cup of steaming coffee in one hand a book in the other.

As he nears Yangyang, he notices that the boy is not alone. There is a tiny girl in front of him, and they’re talking. She is tiny, can’t be more than five years old, probably. Kun approaches with a smile on his face, curious. Yangyang eyes flick over to him, and he smiles wide. “Meishin, this is Kun.”

Kun sits down, and says, “It’s nice to meet you, Meishin.”

Meishin giggles. Yangyang quickly explains the situation to Kun, “Her mom needed to go to the bathroom, so I’m just keeping Meishin company until she comes back. They’re sitting right next to us.”

Kun nods, “I see.”

They talk to Meishin for a few minutes. They learn that Meishin is going on vacation with her mom, and they’re going to Europe. For the fact that it’s so early, Meishin doesn’t appear to be tired. She bounces around excitedly as she talks about a cat she got to pet that week, and at some point Yangyang has to reach out and gently take her arm for her not to wander off.

Kun watches the two of them, how Yangyang asks her question in a soft tone, how he listens to all that she says like it’s the most important thing in the world, and something gentle settles in his chest.

They keep talking even when Meishin’s mom comes back. She thanks them for looking after her, and Kun can see the dark circles under her eyes, the signs of exhaustion. She tells Meishin to stop bothering them now, but Kun tells her politely that it’s really no trouble – and it isn’t. Talking to Meishin is fun. She’s a bright kid.

Meishin’s mom leans back in her seat then, and exhales. Kun figures she can use the moment of peace.

Meishin asks him, pointing to the book that sits on his lap, “What is that?”

It’s only a book that looked interesting when he saw it, and so he bought it, thinking it could be nice to read something over the course of their vacation. There is an airplane on the cover. He lets Meishin look at it, and she tells them about her favourite picture book that she has at home. “It’s about a courageous kitty!”

“Is it?” Yangyang asks her with a laugh, “What makes the kitty so courageous?”

Meishin explain the premise of the book with grand gestures. Kun thinks she’s adorable, “She’s a scared little kitty, that wants to cross the river to get to her first rodeo, and she thinks she can’t make it, but in the end, she does make it!”

Kun is about to melt on the spot.

After a few more minutes, their gate is announced, so they gather their things. As Meishin and her mom aren’t travelling to their destination, they have to part, regretfully. Meishin’s mother thanks them again, and before they leave for their gate, Meishin tightly hugs Yangyang goodbye.

Boarding doesn’t take long, and soon they’re settled in their seats, ready for the flight. Kun holds Yangyang’s hand in his as they take off, heart soaring with the adrenaline that fills him as the plane speeds up and leaves the ground.

Once they’re in the sky, Kun leans back and relaxes. It’s going to be a long flight.

Yangyang leans his head on Kun’s shoulder, and fingers still intertwined, they sleep.

✈

The resort is amazing. The city even more so.

A bus takes them from the airport directly to the hotel, a tall, eleven story building, new and luxurious. There is a pool in the resort area, a restaurant and bar, tennis and volleyball courts. It is a five minutes walking distance from the sea and the beach.

Kun takes in a big breath as they get off the bus, fills his lungs with the sea air. The sun still beats down on them, even though it’s evening already, makes them sweat; but the heat is not uncomfortable the way it would be in Seoul. It is welcome, even. Kun can’t wait to change into his swimsuit and throw himself into the water.

They check-in at the front desk, and in a few minutes take the elevator to their floor and go to their room.

They’re on the seventh floor. Kun drops his luggage next to the bed and walks to the window to check out the view. Their room is facing the sea, and it sprawls out over the horizon, blue and brilliant. Kun takes his phone out of his pocket, and snaps a few pictures to post to his instagram.

He feels a presence at his back before Yangyang’s arms circle his waist and he rests his chin on Kun’s shoulder.

Kun flips the camera and takes a few pictures of the two of them, before Yangyang says, “I’m starving.”

As if on cue, Kun’s stomach growls. “Let’s head down, then.”

✈

They have dinner at the restaurant, and afterwards take a walk around the complex, just to see what all is there.

It’s still so warm, even as the sun sets over the water and a bit of wind picks up, so they decide to get ice-cream and then take a walk along the beach. There are still a few people out and about, some still splurging in the water. The city and the resort teem with life, and yet it feels peaceful, calm.

They walk along the streets, check out the vendors selling souvenirs, wander around the city centre until the night.

They return to the hotel a bit before eleven. Kun lets Yangyang take a shower first, busying himself in the meantime with his phone to respond to all the messages he’s missed that day.

Ten wants to know how they’re doing, so Kun sends the pictures he took before to the groupchat.

After Yangyang vacates the bathroom, Kun takes his turn, washing himself quickly under the lukewarm spray of water.

When he returns to the room, he finds Yangyang fast asleep on his side of the bed. Kun looks at him for a motionless moment, his half-open mouth, the hair splayed around him like a halo on the pillow. After debating it for a second, he snaps a couple of pictures of him, and then he himself settles under the thin covers.

✈

Kun wakes up in the morning to the soft _swoosh_ of water over shore, birds chirping just outside the window, and warm breath against the back of his neck.

He lies motionless for a while, not willing to get up just yet, wanting to take it all in. There’s no rush, anyway. Here, they have all the time in the world, just for themselves.

After a while, Yangyang stirs, and Kun is now familiar with him enough to know that he’s waking up. Kun turns his head to look at him just in time to see him opening his eyes. “Morning.”

“Mm,” comes the reply, before Yangyang throws his arm over Kun’s frame and buries his head in his shoulder. “What time is it?”

Kun runs his fingers through Yangyang’s hair, “Dunno. Before noon, I’m guessing.”

“So, time for breakfast,” Yangyang says.

“Sure,” Kun laughs in response, “Time for breakfast.”

✈

They spend the entire day on the beach, alternating between swimming, lying down on the sand, or sitting at the bar sipping at drinks with funny names.

Kun tries to read his book, too, when Yangyang goes to refresh himself in the water, but it never lasts long before he’s joining Yangyang, splashing water over him, laughing at him when he splutters and retaliates.

There are times he swims closer, so close their legs knock into each other. Yangyang grabs Kun by the shoulders, leans in. Kun starts to close his eyes.

The first time this happens, Yangyang applies pressure to his shoulders, laughs in glee – and Kun, prepared for kisses and not for an assault, goes under.

Kun flails but manages to get a hold of Yangyang’s wrists and come up for air. Yangyang screeches between his laughing and tries to evade him, but Kun isn’t planning on letting him go. “So that’s how it is, huh?” He drags Yangyang closer, doesn’t let him escape his hold, then pushes him under the surface as well.

There are times, though, when Yangyang leans in and keeps leaning in until their lips meet. Kun automatically reaches for his waist, to tug him closer, and Yangyang’s arms circle over Kun’s shoulders, and it’s a lifetime before he lets go again.

✈

They take just about a thousand pictures. It’s mostly Kun that uploads them to his instagram account, though. Yangyang opts instead to spam the groupchat with them, as well as with the silly videos they take on snapchat trying out various filters.

Yangyang only stops sending them for the day when Dejun writes _we get it, you’re adorable._

When Kun steps into the shower in the evening, to rub out the salt water off his body and hair, it doesn’t take long for the door to softly open and close, for Yangyang to join him under the spray.

This isn’t really anything new – they’re used to sharing the shower back home, to minimise on hot water usage, and maximise on the time spent together. Yet Kun’s stomach still tingles, every single time, a mix of excitement, expectation and a bit of nerves.

Kun makes space for him in the stall, and it’s a tight fit, but they manage. They share a look and a smile and wash themselves in silence, because sometimes words aren’t needed to know what the other is thinking. Kun is rinsing his hair out under the spray when he catches Yangyang’s eyes travelling from his eyes to his lips and further down, and somehow, they end up reaching for each other at the same time.

Kun melts into him, into the wet slide of Yangyang’s lips against his own, into his touch that seems to be on every inch of his skin at once. Yangyang presses Kun’s back into the tiles and Kun opens his mouth for him, letting him in, running his own hands and nails over Yangyang’s shoulders and down his arms. He brings one hand up again to let it tangle in the wet strands of Yangyang’s hair, and with the other he reaches between their bodies to wrap his fingers around him.

Yangyang’s breath stutters over Kun’s lips, as he lets out a breathy moan at the contact. It makes Kun smile, and slowly drag his hand down and up and down again and then twist his wrist. He’s not rushing, revelling in the way each stroke earns him a different needy sound out of Yangyang’s throat. Kun loves to kiss him through it, usually, but Yangyang has other ideas this time, mouths at Kun’s jaw, trails sloppy kisses down his neck to his shoulder and back up before slotting their lips together again, messy and open-mouthed.

Yangyang reaches for him, then, and Kun sucks in a breath through his teeth when Yangyang’s fingers tighten around his base and drag up. He blanks out, momentarily, pushes his hips forward chasing the movement of Yangyang’s hand, before he returns to himself.

When Yangyang is close to the edge, it’s easy to tell; he stops moving except for the stutter of his hips, and his hands coming to grip Kun at the shoulders. Kun uses his free hand to tug at Yangyang’s hair, to tug his head backwards and bare his neck for him, and he kisses him under his jaw and quickens his pace until Yangyang cries out and comes with Kun’s name on his lips.

Yangyang spends a moment breathing through his release, and Kun pets his hair and kisses his cheek, the corner of his mouth, his temple, anywhere he can reach. He becomes distantly aware of the water still beating down on their bodies, and Yangyang’s nails leaving dents in his shoulders, painful but not entirely unpleasant.

Kun is about to reach for the handle to turn the spray off when Yangyang says, voice low, “Now you.” before dropping to his knees. All other thoughts disperse from Kun’s mind.

✈

The other days of their vacation go by in kind: they wake up, they spend the day on the beach, they eat their breakfasts and lunches and dinners at the restaurant in the resort, and in the evening take a walk around the city, discovering something new each time, before heading back and getting ready for sleep and for the following day. It’s a routine, but it doesn’t become boring – quite the opposite.

Yangyang is the last thing Kun sees when he goes to sleep, and the first when he wakes up, and he thinks that maybe he could do so for the rest of his life and he would never tire of it. The thought settles into his skin gradually and without him really noticing, because he makes an effort to not overthink their relationship and what it is and what it potentially could be, come the future – but when he lets himself think about it the fact is irrefutable. He wants to spend the rest of his life with Yangyang. Have a family together. Grow old together.

He feels silly when he lets himself admit it, though. They’re both still incredibly young, with so much uncertainty in front of them. Maybe it’s too early to be thinking about all of it – all the future they could spend side by side. Kun forces himself not to think about it, usually. He doesn’t want to get so ahead of himself.

They’re walking down the street next to the bay, eating ice creams and holding hands. It’s their last evening in the city, and Kun knows they’re both thinking the same thing as they slowly walk down the pier and bathe in the setting sun’s rays. Kun doesn’t want to leave, not yet. It’s been a week, but it feels like it was only minutes since they got there.

There is a family walking in front of them, a mother and a father and next to them, two little girls. Kun gets reminded, suddenly, of a different little girl that they’ve met. He says, “I wonder how Meishin is doing.”

Yangyang squeezes his hand, “Me too. She was adorable, wasn’t she.”

There are many thoughts in Kun’s head, and even more feelings in his heart, but he keeps them to himself for now. It’s still too early, to entertain these thoughts. They’ve got time to figure it all out.

He squeezes Yangyang’s hand back, and simply nods, “She really was.”

✈

That night they tangle together, hands and mouths on burning skin. Kun’s not really sure where he begins and where Yangyang ends, and his veins feel like they’re about to burst.

In these moments, a lot between them goes unspoken.

It’s in the way Yangyang presses himself so impossibly close, pressed flush against Kun’s chest. It’s in the way he tugs at Kun’s lover lip when he kisses him, how he mouths at his neck, his collarbone, his stomach. It’s in the way Kun turns them around and presses Yangyang to the mattress with his weight, how Yangyang accommodates him between his legs, how he takes one of Kun’s hands in his and presses his fingers to his lips before he sucks them into his mouth.

It’s in every breathy moan, in each stutter of their hips, in every single red line Yangyang’s nails leave on Kun’s back. It’s in the way Kun rests their foreheads together at some point and looks into his half-lidded eyes, at his parted mouth, feels his breath fan out over his face as he gasps. It’s in the way Yangyang blindly reaches for Kun’s hand and intertwines their fingers and holds on when he’s close and grips it tight when he comes.

It’s in the way he melts against Kun’s side after Kun cleans them both up quickly with a damp towel and returns to bed to slip under the covers. Yangyang lets himself be enveloped in Kun’s arms and buries his head against his chest, falling asleep within seconds.

Feeling impossibly light, Kun closes his eyes, lets a content sigh escape past his lips, and drifts off to sleep as well.

✈

**Author's Note:**

> and with this the riffle shuffle series is officially over. probably. [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/neocxxlture) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/kunyongx)


End file.
